Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree, consisting of various crosses between Prunus salicina and Prunus armeniaca, was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of plum and interspecific trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, ‘Mariposa’ Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 111), ‘Red Beaut’ Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) and ‘Flavor Queen’ Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,420).
Statement Regarding Federally Sponsored Research and Development
Not applicable.
Origin of the Variety
The present new variety of interspecific tree [Plum×((Plum×Plumcot)×(Plum×Plumcot))] was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross of two proprietary parents with field identification numbers 93LD115 and 64EG387. The maternal parent (93LD115) originated as a seedling from an open pollinated proprietary plum seedling of unknown parentage. The paternal parent (64EG387) originated from crosses of the various parents ‘Mariposa’ Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 111), ‘Red Beaut’ Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) and apricots (Prunus armeniaca) of unknown parentages. In 1998 we budded a large number of these first generation seedlings to established trees of ‘Citation’ Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112) and under close and careful observation the present variety exhibited desirable tree and fruit characteristics and was selected for additional asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction of the Variety
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to ‘Citation’ Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.